


The Photo Shoot

by GeekMom13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Blaise has a great idea for a photo shoot and drags Hermione into yet another annoying encounter with Ronald. But Draco, like always, is there to make it better with some lemony goodness





	The Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

When she showed up for the photo shoot, she knew it was going to be a long day. For some unknown reason, Blaise just  _loved_  how Hermione and Ronald photographed together. Which would be great- if she could stand him for long periods of time. Blaise was an amazing photographer, a little quirky, a little flirty, but he always made his models look amazing.

"Hermione! are you ready to hear the inspiration for today?"

"Sure Zabini, what struck your fancy?"

"Wedding days!"

"Wedding days?"

"YES! I was here the other day and I saw these plants and I just  _knew_  you'd look beautiful in white standing in front of them."

"I take it that means I'm the bride for today?"

"Well, I wouldn't make you a groom love! You have far too much chest for the tux I picked."

"Sounds good Blaise- Where do you want me first?"

"Makeup, then the hair guy will head over when he's done with Ronald."

"Great."

* * *

They did an amazing job, and Blaise had picked out the perfect dress and veil. If she ever got married, he was  _definitely_  in charge of her look for the day.

"Wow Mione, that looks great."

"I hate that nickname Ronald. I've told you that before."

"Call me Ron!"

"No thanks."

"Well, Blaise wants us out by the palm tree first. I think it's that one." Ronald said, pointing to an elm tree.

"I think it's the one he's standing by, over there. That isn't a palm tree you pointed to." Hermione said before walking away.

When she got to the  _actual_ palm tree, they handed her a lily bouquet. It really was sweet that Blaise cared about her hating the smell of roses. Ronald had finally caught up and was complaining about his boutonniere.

"Ugh, how can they have me wear  _this_? Don't they know you're supposed to have roses for weddings?"

"Roses give me headaches."

"Well then what are you going to do when you get married?"

"Pick one of the hundreds of flowers I  _don't_  hate?"

"But, you're supposed to have roses."

"Okay, I need you on opposite sides of this tree, backs to it. Now, reach and hold hands. Perfect. Hold it there... Someone fix that veil. Good. Good. Girl, you make me want to dump Theo and get married to you for the photos."

It really was easy to smile working for Blaise. He would constantly throw out the most random but detailed compliments until he finally got a good smile.

"He's not wrong you know."

"Ronald."

"What? Come on, how many times do I have to ask you out before you give me a chance?"

"I've said no every time. I'm going to continue to say no. You know I live with my boyfriend."

"Yeah, but it's not serious or you'd be taking actual wedding photos with him instead of fake ones with me."

"Shut up Ronald"

Blaise had them run through a few standard poses. Ronald was pretty quiet during most of them, just tossing out a few notes on how good they looked together when Blaise was particularly happy and showed them the picture on the back of the camera. Then he got them into a pose where Ron held her almost in a dip and she was looking back at the camera and he was looking down at her.

"Seriously, this is perfect practice for when we get married 'Mione."

"We're not dating and we never will. Drop it and quit calling me that ridiculous name Ronald"

Right after she finished talking, Blaise took a photo, declared perfection and ended the photo shoot.

* * *

When she got home, Draco greeted her with a glass of her favorite wine. "Blaise said you might need this today"

"He's right. He had me paired with him again."

"I'm sorry love."

"It was a  _wedding_  shoot"

"Hmmm, he didn't tell me it was a dire situation. That calls for wine, a bubble bath,  _and_  a massage. You stay here and enjoy the wine. I'll get the bath started."

"You spoil me."

"I have to! It's my fault Blaise is so in love with you"

Hermione laughed and took a sip of wine "Don't let Theo hear that, he'll have my head"

"No, he won't. He's just as goofy over you as Blaise is. If they weren't so over the top disgusting with their affection I might worry I have competition."

She was walking towards the bathroom "Oh please, you know I prefer blondes. Tall, dark and handsome can't hold a candle to tall, pasty and devastatingly handsome."

"Ah, you do wonders for my ego, my love. Bath is almost ready. Want me to read to you or put on music?"

"Let's just talk. It's been forever since you have told me what you're working on."

Draco slowly kissed her and started to help her out of her standard photo shoot gear. She always stole one of his button up shirts, to make it easier on hair and makeup. It was so long on her she had to tuck the sides into her jean shorts so she didn't look indecent out in public. He loved seeing his clothes on her so he never complained.

As he unbuttoned the shorts and slid them down her legs, he saw the tub was full and turned off the water. When he turned around he groaned- his kisses had ruined the updo she was put in to and with only his shirt on, he was a goner. "Hermione, do you have any idea what this does to me."

She smiled and slowly took the few steps between them and pushed him back to sit on the toilet then straddled his lap and kissed him again as she undid the buttons on the shirt. He had one hand on her hip, gently rocking her back and forth against him while the other hand was finding and removing bobby pins from her hair, letting more and more of her curls fall loose. He gently massaged her scalp and she sighed into the kiss- nothing felt quite like letting your hair down after it spent all day tightly bundled.

She undid the last button and let the shirt hang open as she gently grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head. He grabbed her hip a little harder and pulled her as close as he could, still rocking against him.

"If you keep this up I'm going to take you to the bed instead of letting you in that tub"

"You say that like it's a bad thing" she smirked and leaned in to kiss him again, grinding a little harder against the bulge in his pants.

He slid the shirt off her shoulders and gently kissed down her neck. He learned not to leave marks when Blaise was feeling creative. He still hadn't lived down the last love bite he left. Even  _Theo_  had gotten in on the teasing. Hermione had sworn to never let him near her neck again.

He grabbed her hips and stopped her movements "Love, bedroom  _please_ "

She giggled, slid off his lap and walked across the hall to their bedroom. She had a natural sway to her hips that was subtle but in just panties, it drove Draco crazy. He followed after her quickly and leaned in the doorframe, watching as she perched herself on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. She let out a smile, to her nothing beat Draco in just jeans, especially when he had his hand in his pockets pulling them a little lower on his hips than they normally sat, just barely showing the top of his pants.

He walked over to her and she slid her fingers into his belt loops and kissed his belly button. He laughed "I still don't know why you do that"

"Because I want to, now hush."

She stood and kissed him once more before sliding her fingers out and undoing his jeans. He let them fall then pulled her body tight to his, sliding his hands from her waist down to her hips. He gently worked his thumbs in circles as his fingers slid under the hem of her panties and started to slide them down. Before he could pull her close again, she sat back on the edge of the bed and pushed his pants down to meet his jeans. She reached out and stroked him slowly. He was already fully hard but she knew he loved the feeling of her hands on him.

He let his head fall back and she took that moment to lean forward and take the head into her mouth, letting her tongue draw circle from the ridge up to the tip. She had to hold back a smile when Draco started to swear- he normally didn't swear, but in bed, she couldn't stop him from letting out every filthy word he had ever learned. She slid down a little so she could hit his favorite spot with the tip of her tongue. With just the right pressure she could make him describe  _exactly_ what he wanted to do to her with his tongue. She quickly flicked her tongue over the very tip a few times before he put his hands on her cheeks and had her look up at him.

"Oh love, my turn"

He pushed her back flat on the bed and kneeled on the floor between her feet. He leaned forward and parted her lips and let his finger slowly circle her clit as he blew a small hot breath against her. He let his hands slide to her hips and let his tongue roam. It wasn't long before she was pushing against his hands and trying to control his movements, mumbling out his name and please. He laughed and slid one of his hands from her hip so he could slide a finger inside. He gently hooked his finger up and rubbed against her, letting his fingernail gently scrape the rough patch that got her to make his favorite sound. She was digging her nails into his scalp and switched from pleases to thank yous. Where he turned into a sailor, she pulled out all her manners.

When she had finally stopped thanking him, he sat back and chuckled. "Come on love, if we take much longer, the bath will get cold."

"This beats a bath."

He laughed again and stood up, putting his hand out to help her up. She had other plans and yanked him on to the bed, moving him onto his back before straddling his hips and grinding herself against him "Now, wouldn't you say this beats sitting on the toilet talking to me while I turn into a wrinkly prune?"

"Fuck Hermione. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Just admit this beats watching me bathe..."

"Fucking hell of course it does."

She leaned down and kissed him then rolled her hips as she reached and positioned him. As she sat back up, he slid into her slowly. "Bloody fucking hell woman so you even fucking know how hot you look right now? Do you know how much it turns me on to watch you ride my cock?" She kept the pace slow and giggled as he started to make less and less sense. He gently grabbed her hips and rolled them over. He pressed his hips into her and rolled until she stopped laughing and started to mumble out please Draco. He reached between them and rubbed circles on her clit until she came, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him deeper until he was on the verge of cumming. She saw the look on his face and dug her nails into his shoulders, pushing him over the edge.

He laid next to her and pulled her to his side and kissed her forehead. "Okay love, off to the bath with you."

She laughed and flung an arm around his waist "Only if you join me."

"I think I can arrange that."

* * *

The next morning, they were woken up by someone insistently knocking on the door.

"Draco, Hermione. I  _know_  you're in there. Your cars are downstairs."

"Go AWAY Blaise" Draco yelled as Hermione got out of bed and tossed on one of Draco's t-shirts. "You know he isn't going to go away, so just get your arse up and get out to the kitchen. I'll go put on tea and let him in"

"You know he isn't going to go away, so just get your arse up and get out to the kitchen. I'll go put on tea and let him in"

Hermione opened the door and Blaise walked right past her and started to take over her table with photos from the previous day. Theo was still standing in the hallway.

"Hello there beautiful. I tried to stop him, sorry."

"No worries, come on in"

"I told him that seven was too bloody early."

Draco was walking out wearing just his pajama bottoms "Yes, far too early. This is awful."

"Does me forcing him to bring bagels help?"

Hermione smiled and hugged Theo "Yes, yes it does. I will forgive almost everything for bagels"

Draco snorted. She really would forgive almost anything for bagels.

Blaise had set up six photos on the table and Draco was standing behind him looking at them.

"Hermione, honey, you were perfection yesterday. Look at this one."

He was handing her the final photo of the day. If she didn't know the situation, she would have thought the bride was looking at one of the guests who had probably already had a little too much to drink. It really did look like a genuine moment captured at a wedding instead of two people who barely tolerate each other at a photo shoot.

"Gorgeous, right? I couldn't wait when I saw that one. I had to come show you."

Draco picked up one where she was sitting on the ground and he was bent over her hand kissing it and let out a little grunt "His hair clashes with her."

"Petty this morning Draco? I'd think with those marks on your back you'd be happier this morning" Theo asked, running his fingers along the scratches on his back.

"I'd be happier with a repeat performance."

"Draco!"

"What? It's not like they haven't heard it before."

Theo smirked, "True. Neither of you was very quiet at Pansy's wedding... That hotel had thin walls."

"WHAT?"

Draco put his head down "Mate, you were  _not_  supposed to ever tell her that."

Blaise interrupted "Plus it's not like we didn't know you two shag. I still can't show those photos in my exhibits. You just  _can't_  cover up a bad makeup job."

Hermione sat down and put her head on the table "I hate you all"

Theo came behind her and rubbed her shoulders "No you don't. You love us even though we annoy you."

"Exactly. But I think you like Draco the best- at least if the sounds you were making are any indication." Blaise added, loving to embarrass her.

Hermione held up one of the photos "That's it. I'm just going to call him, he won't do this."

Draco gasped in mock horror "You wouldn't dare!"

"I just might. He told me this  _was_  excellent practice after all."

Draco put his hand over his heart and pretended to die.

Theo walked over and shove him with his toe "He's gone dearest, now you can join us in our life of eternal sin and debauchery. Just pack a bag and we'll go."

They all started laughing at that and Draco slid into the seat next to Hermione, throwing his arm around her.

"You know, if you ever want all this you just have to tell me, love."

"I know. But right now, one photo shoot is plenty enough for me. I mean can you even  _imagine_ Blaise at a real wedding? No thanks"

He laughed and kissed her temple "Yeah, that might be a bit much. Though we could elope."

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing you recognize.  
> This plunny was inspired by a picture posted in chat from Strictly Dramione.


End file.
